Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by KGBKBG
Summary: Finn is the popular football player in high school, Rachel is the strong opinionated Glee Club nerd. They don't like each other, but what would happen if they got assigned as partners for a Home EC. project where they have to pretend to be married to each other. Will they learn to tolerate each other? Or maybe even go a step further?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction…but it's nice to be back! Okay so a couple of things before I get to the actual story: **

**Most importantly I'd like to say that I am still upset about Cory's death, and even though I know everyone has been doing this, I'd like to dedicate this story to him. He was an incredible actor and a star, with an even better heart. Even though he isn't physically with us anymore, I'd like to think that a piece of him went with all of us and his family & friends. **

**Also I'd like to say that this story takes place in whatever season you wish (I usually go with season 2 because it was my favorite season), but it is AU so whatever season works for you, and then go with it. However, they are in high school, so season 4 and up is out of the question. **

**Lastly, if you have any suggestions, comments, questions, or concerns please share them with me and I will be glad to read them. So basically, please be honest. However, I do have a concussion right now as I'm writing this, so if you would be so kind to take that into consideration before you correct any mechanical errors, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: ********I don't own anything, except Gramma Vegas**

* * *

**Rachel's Prov.**

I was sitting in Home EC waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to my extracurricular class, Glee Club. It's so stressful watching the seconds hand tick so slowly. Each tick of the clock got louder and louder, pulling me into a daze. I was so transfixed on the clock that I didn't even realize my teacher standing in front of me.

"So Ms. Berry, do you mind repeating the directions to me?"

"What?" I replied. The class snickered at me, making me shield my blushing face away, and look down at the desk. The teacher walked up and down the aisles until he stopped in front of Finn Hudson's desk. Finn Hudson was the quarterback of the football team, and extremely popular.

"Finn Hudson, do you know what the directions are?" Mr. Caleager went on. He better not get this right, if he does, it would give him and his jock friends another thing to torment me with.

Finn stumbled on his words trying to find an answer, "Uhhh, stop, drop, and roll?" He guessed, everyone chuckled at his joke.

"Was _anyone_ listening?" No one raised their hands, "Okay, I guess not. I just assigned you a project. You are going to pull a name from this jar, and whoever you get, you are going to marry—," the class cut him off before he could finish by irrupting into complains and concerns. I hope they didn't think we are actually getting married; they can't be _that_ stupid, can they? "Now wait a second," he started, quieting down the class, "You are not going to actually get married, it's only pretend, and we are picking out of the jar so you can learn about your partner. Whoever you get is completely decided on fate. Now you and your partner will have to spend as much time with each other as possible in these next 5 weeks. You will pretend you're married to this person, which means, find common interests, or try to experiment with what they like. Then at the end of the week, I want you to write about what you learned in your marriage and your partner," he finally finished. The class groaned and he started to call people up for selecting their partners.

Kids went up one by one to pick their partners. They seemed to act like this was "The Hunger Games" and the person they picked was a matter of life or death. So far, four kids have been up, however I haven't heard my name being called yet. I did hear a hear Mercedes' name, a girl from my Glee Club, get called by Sam Evans, the backup quarterback on the football team. A few more kids went up, including another boy in my Glee Club, Kurt who picked a blonde Cherrio, Brittany. I felt bad for him, because not only was he gay, but also because Brittany isn't the smartest girl in the school; probably not in the state either.

After a few more names being called, it was my turn to go up. I walked up to the big glass jar that was getting empty pretty fast, and reached my hand in. Please be someone I like, or at least can tolerate. I pulled out a folded white piece of paper and un-wrapped it. It read _Finn Hudson_, I cringed. Of all people, I had to choose Finn. I can't stand him, I mean, yeah he's kind of cute, well no he's super cute, but he is so arrogant and sexist, and a not to mention a slight pervert. It disgusts me. Not to mention that he is constantly tormenting me in hallways.

I realized that I still haven't told the class who I got yet, I sighed, "Finn Hudson." It was so quiet that not even my teacher standing a few feet away from me could hear me.

"I'm sorry Rachel; we couldn't hear that, do you mind repeating it?"

"Finn Hudson," I repeated a little louder this time, and cringed again. I looked over at Finn who is smirking at me. Why would he be smirking? He always calls me a loser, and now he has to spend every day with a "loser" for five weeks straight. I walked back to my seat and put my head on my desk.

The last of the kids pick the names out of the jar, but I don't pay attention to any of them. I am way too busy thinking about how annoying Finn Hudson is. Mr. Caleager gives us the rest of the class period to discourse with our partner about how we are going to make things work. However, I really just want the bell to ring so I can go to Glee Club and forget about my troubles, while I sing a ballad, and watch as wet, moved eyes stare up at me in awe. But there is still 5 more minutes left of class, so I will have to tough it out until then.

I get up and take my notebook and pink pen over to Finn's desk. I wait until he notices me, when he does; he gives me his signature half-smile that usually makes girls weak at the knees. Not me though, I mean it is very handsome, but I can see right through it. I know he uses it to pick up girls, and make them do for him whatever he wants; which is why I'm not falling for it. "Hey, do you think we could just pretend that we spent all this time together, and, because it's so important for you, you could do both reports," he suggested.

I can't believe he would think that I would do both reports. The audacity of him, "No, I will not do both. And we are not going to take the short-cut out and lie about doing the project. I am not a liar, Finn." Even though I'm upset about having to do the project with him, that doesn't mean I'm going to let it dictate my work ethic.

He sighed, "Fine, but I have football practice after school every Monday and Thursday from 2:30-4:00, plus a game on Wednesdays, so we can't do anything then."

"Well that works out fine because I have Glee Club practice after school on Mondays and Thursdays too."

"So unless you want to come to my football practices, which I doubt—," I cut him off before he could finish.

"That's a great idea," I told him in awe, "On Mondays I could try to go to a couple of your football practices, and on Thursdays you could go to a few of mine for Glee Club. It would be a great point in our essay on how we took interest in each other's activities."

"Um, I guess, but my coach would never allow me to miss a practice to go to a Glee Club practice," he tried to come up with an excuse.

"He would if you told him it was for a school project," I threw back.

He thought for a while because he was trying to think of a way out of doing this. Eventually he gave up, "Fine. That'll work I guess."

"Good and we also should exchange numbers so that way we can hang out and learn about each other's lives outside of the walls of school," I added.

"Wait, we have to hang out _outside_ of school too?" He panicked, "I can't be seen with you outside of school, people would get the wrong idea." My face fell, "No offence," he quickly added.

"Yeah, because that makes a difference," I rolled my eyes, "Just because you day 'no offence' doesn't make it any less offensive," I retorted. He looked remorseful, he opened his mouth to speak, but before anything could come out the bell rang and I got up quickly and left.

* * *

I first went to my locker to put my stuff away and pack up my bag for Glee Club. While I was closing the door, a figure standing behind the door got my attention in the corner of my eye; making me jump. I turned my head to see it was Finn standing there. I scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It's just," he paused trying to find the right words, "I have a reputation at this school to maintain and if one of my friends saw us out in public together, they would get the wrong idea."

"Your friends? I thought friends were supposed to accept each other no matter what, but it sounds to me like they would judge you if strayed even the slightest bit away from the status-quo."

He looked down at his feet, not having an answer. "Maybe, but there isn't anything I can do about that."

There was a moment of silence between us, "And besides, you're making it sound like I would be excited to hang out with you; as if you're some kind of god or something."

"Well," he paused, "Aren't you?" He asked, unsure.

"No, I know you're use to girls throwing themselves at you, but don't expect me to do that." There was another moment of awkward silence between us; it made me wonder if what I said was too harsh. No, it wasn't, considering of what he and his "friends" had done to me in the past, he _deserved_ that. I looked at my watch and realized the bell was about to ring, "Did you just come here to apologies? Because I have to get to Glee Club."

"No, um, I actually wanted to give you my number so we could hang out to work on the project." He took out a piece of paper and a pencil that he used to scribble down his number. When he was done he handed me the paper. I took it and nodded walking off to Glee Club.

* * *

**Finn's Prov.**

I watched her walk off down the hall. I felt a strange pull to go after her to just be near her again; which was weird because until we were assigned to be partners, I thought she was just another strange Glee geek. I mean, yeah she was sneaky hot, but I never felt an urge to date her at all. I actually found it fun to annoy her with the rest of my friends, because she gets so worked up and it's kind of cute. Whoa, did I just call her cute? What is going on with me? I've never called a girl cute before, it's usually always hot or smokin'. Not even my ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray have I called cute. Me and Quinn broke up when I found out she slept with my best friend Puck. I forgave Puck because we have been friends sense we were kids, but I haven't forgave Quinn yet, maybe not ever. But I'm putting that behind me because I have bigger problems now; I think I'm falling for Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, and what you want to see! **

**Miss you always, Cory Monteith and Finn Hudson**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys, sorry I haven't up updated. I just wasn't feeling it, but I am now! So ya! Also I realized that I have been putting "Prov" instead of "Pov" for my Point of Views, but that's because I didn't realize that it stood for point of view until my sister told me it did. Sorry, I feel really stupid now. Oh well, I'll fix it for now on, and if you notice me putting "Prov" just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee, because if I did, it wouldn't be called Glee. It would be called The Finchel Show :) I also don't own "The Dallas Buyers Club" even though I really want to see it.**

* * *

It was a Friday night and Finn home alone tossing a football to himself while lying on his bed. He was so bored. All his friends were busy so he had nothing to do. And his mom and Burt were out seeing "The Dallas Buyers Club" so he couldn't talk to them, and Kurt was out with some friends he met at Glee Club or something. Apparently they were going to have a "girls' night out" which Finn really didn't understand because Kurt wasn't a girl. When he asked him about it though, all he got some was jumbled up mumbling about how he "just didn't understand" and how his "closet homophobia was making yet another appearance." He always hated how Kurt called him a closet homophobe because he wasn't, and it made him feel like a jerk just to think about. Even though a lot of his friends are homophobes, Finn just didn't role that way. He guessed the message could get lost in the way he never stands up for the way his friends talk about people who are gay. But what's he suppose to do about it? If he stands up for them, and all his friends are against him, he's extremely unlikely to win. In fact he likely to walk out of there with black eye and bloody nose.

While he was letting his thoughts wonder, he suddenly heard muffled voices coming from downstairs. Thinking it was Burt and his mom, Finn went downstairs in his baggy gray sweatpants, without a shirt on. He started descending the stairs when he heard a gasp. When he looked up he saw it was not his mom and Burt that had just come in, but Kurt and 3 of his friends from Glee Club. At first he wasn't embarrassed because it isn't like he's not in good shape, but when he scanned the faces on the girls; he noticed the small blushing brunette one looking down at the ground. He wasn't sure why, but when he saw her, he started to feel nervous and his face started to get really hot. The other girls were giggling, while Kurt looked horrified.

"Oh my God, Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt asked with a panicked voice.

Finn shrugged, trying to keep his cool, "I heard voices down here and I thought it was mom and Burt."

"Kurt I didn't know you lived with Finn Hudson," realized the black girl who was brightly dressed.

"Yeah neither did I, why didn't you tell us?" chimed in an Asian girl.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Kurt shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? He's the quarterback of the football team, plus the most popular kid in school," the Asian girl continued. Finn smirked hearing that, but when he saw Rachel role her eyes, which were still trained on the ground, his smiled faltered.

"Yeah well he's just my annoying step-brother to me so," Kurt answered.

"Wait—you guys are brothers?" Rachel asked, finally pulling her eyes from the hard-wood to speak.

"Yeah, are parents married about a year ago or so," Finn answered matter-of-factly. Rachel got a worried look in her eyes and he didn't understand why. When Rachel finally found the confidence, she looked him in the eye. They held the stare as the room got quiet.

"Well, moving on," Kurt started breaking the uncomfortable silence that had landed over them, "Finn, the girls and I are going to have a sleepover. So, we will be in my room, and the living room. You can be wherever you want as long as you don't bother us."

The group started to walk to living room when Finn heard a voice come from the Asian girl, "I won't really mind if he bothered us."

"Tina, you have a boyfriend. Artie, remember?" Rachel reminded. Finn chuckled to himself as he went into the kitchen. He strolled over to the refrigerator and opened the door. Looking at all the options he finally decided that orange juice would be a suitable drink. He poured it into a cup he grabbed from a cupboard, and as he was drinking it realization seeped into him. He was going to be sleeping in a room next to Rachel Berry. Nothing is going to be separating him and Rachel, except a thin wall. He was starting to feel a slight arousal at the thought, but he quickly shook it out of his head. He can't be shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Not when she's just in the other room.

Finn heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. When he looked up he saw Rachel's surprised face. "Oh, hey Rach; do you want something to drink or anything?" he offered politely. She looked skeptical, but still accepted. Finn opened up the refrigerator and looked in reading off the options to her. When he looked back he thought he saw her checking him out. It might've been his imagination, but he was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Orange Juice is fine." she answered simply. He grabbed a cup identical to his and poured the pulpy liquid inside. When it was almost filled to the top, he stopped and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted muttering a quiet "thank you" before taking a sip. They stared at each other intently for a little while.

Rachel was the first to break the silence, "We still have to figure out what to do about our project."

Finn was slightly taken aback because he didn't expect to be talking about school on Friday. Yet he still went along with it, "Do you think we could count this as part of it? And then maybe on Saturday we can do something to get to know each other better."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "You actually don't mind doing something outside of school? What about your "friends" seeing us together in public?" she asked using air quotes.

"Okay, okay, I know I was a real jerk when I said that. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I wasn't thinking, but when you said that stuff about how they aren't real friends, it made me think. I don't think I'm going to give up being popular or anything, but it's probably a little ridiculous to let them decide who I can hang out with. Even if it is for only a school project." _I surprised even myself when I said that. I'm not sure where it came from, but when I looked into her big brown eyes all I could feel was how sorry I felt for being so mean, and how stupid it was to let my friends judge who I could hang out with_, Finn thought.

Rachel felt an exceeding amount of pride for him when he said that. It was something about the way he changed so drastically that amazed her. "Now that you had your little epiphany, we just figure out when and where to hang out. You said tomorrow, but what time and what are we going to do?"

Finn smirked, "How about, I'll pick you up at six, and it's a surprise," he reasoned flirty-like. The petite starlet melted at his half-smile. She had to catch herself before she let herself completely go.

"You know, I don't really like surprises," she flirted back.

"I think you'll like this one," Finn spoke back, never letting his smirk fall.

Rachel thought for a while, _if I let him take me, what would that me for us? We're flirting right now, so would it be like a date? Would a date be so bad? I mean, after all, it is for a school project._ "Okay, I guess this surprise can't be too bad," she answered smiling.

"Great," Finn was elated, he had her hooked; now he just needed to reel her in. Finn was about to make his move, when his loud brother had to butt-in to break up their conversation.

"Rachel," Kurt shouted, "What is taking you so long? I thought you just had to grab a drink."

Rachel looked panicked, "I'll be right there Kurt." she threw back. "I guess I have to go. I'll see tomorrow, bye." Rachel ended while walking out the door, almost before he got to say goodbye. When Rachel walked into the living room she was instantly bombarded with questions from her friends.

"Oh my God Rachel, what took you so long? Did you get lost somewhere between the short distance of our living room and the kitchen?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah Rachel, what was the hold up? We were literally three seconds away hitting play on the movie." Mercedes pointed out. They were all gathered around the standard sized size screen, about to watch the movie "The Great Gatsby."

"I bet I know what it was," Tina started, "I bet she ran into Finn." A simultaneous gasp circled around room.

"What? No, why would you think that?" Rachel huffed.

"_Because_ first of all, you're came in here all giddy, and second, I heard your guys' voices coming from the kitchen talking." Tina argued.

Kurt gasped again, "Seriously Rachel? You are so much better than my brother. I know that for a fact."

"I actually think they would be kind of cute; Finn being the popular jock, and Rachel the super talented, but invisible girl. It's the typical love story," Tina gushed.

"Aww, you're right, that would be cute. I totally ship you guys now." Mercedes chimed in.

Rachel finally got a word in, "Okay, no. We are not dating; actually we got picked to be partners for that Home E.C project. We were just figuring out a time that we could get together."

"Then why did you deny it before? If it was _only that_?" Kurt inquired.

Rachel suddenly got flustered, "Because, I—I, knew you guys would behave this way if I told you." She just thanked God that she was quick on her feet.

"So there's nothing going on with you too?" Kurt clarified still skeptical.

"_No_, now can we please just watch the movie," she wished. Her Glee friends agreed by letting the topic go and hitting play, even though they were still unconvinced. Rachel was glad, because even she, herself didn't know what to think about what was going on with her and Finn. It went against so many of her morals, yet somehow it felt right.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it! Please review and tell what you think/what you want to see. I really need to know what you guys like or don't like so I can make this story amazing for you. I have been trying to make these chapters longer, but I have been having trouble, so I hope I can make the next chapter longer for you guys. Thank you!**

**Love you forever and always Cory Monteith.**


End file.
